Forever Yours
by For You Only
Summary: AU- Arizona is a vampire and is very lonely until she attends Seattle Grace High School and meets Callie. Will she go after her or let her go? Copyright- characters are not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arizona's POV

This was going to be my 100th year being a junior high school student. After being turned into a vampire, I can't say that I've enjoyed it. Having to repeat Junior and Senior year over and over again can become tiring but life was becoming tiring to me. I missed my family. I had to fake my death so my family didn't suspect of my kind and as they lived their lives in misery, I stood by and watched in the shadows. I wanted to comfort them and hug them but I couldn't. I lived under my "father's" rules, so I couldn't contact my mom, dad, or my brother because it would create complications. My "father", Derek Shepherd, was the doctor who turned me. Funny, huh? A vampire working as a doctor but he loves his job and being a vampire wouldn't stop him. My "mother", Meredith Grey, was his assistant nurse and they fell in love, but she understood that he would stay ageless while she would grow old so after they got married, he turned her and have been together ever since, creating a "family" trying to live their lives normally.

I still dream of the night that I was attacked. I was celebrating my 17th birthday and my brother Tim decided to take me out to a pub, allowing me to taste rum for the first time. Tim got drunk and decided to stay longer with a woman he hardly knew. He was going to get married to his best friend, Jenny, but the pressure of being a new husband drove him to cheat on her before the wedding day. I looked away, disapprovingly, and decided that it was finally time for me to go home. As I head out to the alley, I hear someone following me. I start to walk faster and I can hear my heart beating faster and faster. My feet started to stride faster than ever before but not fast enough to get away from the mysterious man. Before I knew it, he tackled me to the ground, covering my mouth with his hand and asking, "Do you feel lucky? I can make you feel lucky."

I replied, "Fuck you, you scoundrel. You're a deadbeat beggar! Lower rank than a possum!"

He said, "Oh sweetie, you're not lucky tonight."

In a quick second, I feel multiple jabbing pains on my stomach. I scream as loud as I can and Tim comes running outside. The mysterious man runs off, leaving me on the ground with multiple stab wounds in the stomach and a knife stuck in my chest. Tim comes running to me, I see him crying and I say, "Tim, I'm scared…it hurts everywhere."

Tim wipes the tears that are slowly coming from my eyes, "It's okay Zona, will take care of this, he owes me. You're going to be okay, I love you so much Zona…"

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out and woke up as a vampire.

As I said before, this was going to be my 100th year being a junior high school student. I just had moved back from Germany, my family can't stay at one place at a period of time, or else people would start to notice. It's been 50 years since I enrolled as a junior at Seattle Grace High School. Today was the first day of school. I curl my short blond hair and put on a small amount of make up, a reasonable amount for my age. I start the day off early, hunting for some morning runners for breakfast. I compelled a group of runners to run by my house every morning as my meal. But my family isn't like the typical vampire clan. Instead of killing the meal, we only drink the necessary to live through the day and compel them to come back for us to feed more. We decided that it wasn't right to kill innocent lives and we were much better than the other vampires. After my morning meal I head to the kitchen. I see Meredith hugging and kissing Derek near the counter, and Mark and Addison tickling each other and making out as well. Derek realizes that I was there and says, "Arizona! Ready for school today?"

"Yeah, I guess, I'm just tired of being a high school student. I wish I was turned when I was 21 so I don't have to go to high school every single year."

Meredith cuts in, "Well it's better than nothing! So this year, your name is going to be Arizona Robbins and you moved here from Texas. And don't worry; you're not the only one suffering. Mark and Addison here will attend school with you since they practically ditched school everyday in Germany."

Mark complains, "Germany was sooo overrated, their football team sucked!"

Addison says, "Their cheerleading squad wasn't even a cheerleading squad! It was a gymnastics team with a very strict coach. It wasn't worth my effort."

Mark and Addison were the perfect couple. After I was turned into a vampire, Derek invited me his "family." Mark had already been there for sometime and tried to get with me. Multiple times I declined him but he was so persistent and I explained to him that I was a lesbian. Only Tim new my secret but since Mark was my new "brother" I had to be honest. Mark was a bit disappointed until Addison joined. She was raped and Derek felt sympathy for her and turned her as well. Ever since then, Mark and Addison have been inseparable.

I look at the clock and realize that we were going to be late. I shout out, "MARK! ADDY! GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR OR I'M LEAVING YOU GUYS!"

We live about 20 minutes from Seattle Grace High School since we live in the forest. It was more peaceful and we had more privacy. Before starting the car I realized that I had forgotten my special ring, it prevented me and the rest of my family from burning in the sun, this was a key accessory for our survival as everyone had a separate ring. I run to my room with vampire speed and put it on my ring finger. Mark and Addy quickly buckle their seatbelts in the car and we drive off to school. By the time we get there, the school bell had just rung. We absorb our surroundings, so many students of different ethnicities and lots, LOTS, of hot girls. This year was going to be good, maybe this year I'll find the one, maybe..


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona's POV

The halls were filled with students of every height, color, and size. I have to admit, I'm pretty surprised by the amount of people at this school. The school itself gave a comfortable feeling. By the time that I noticed that I was standing in the middle of the hallway like a dork, a girl bumped into me. Papers were flying everywhere and books making loud sounds as they reached the floor. I quickly turn around and catch the girl that was about to fall. At that moment everything around me slowed down, the girl in my arms was so beautiful. Her long, wavy, raven hair matched perfectly with her olive skin. Her chocolate eyes complimented her mouth. I soon lift her up.  
"Hey, are you okay? My name's Arizona."

"Oh, yea I'm fine, my name's Callie. Look, I'm sorry for bumping into you but umm…thanks for catching me there…"

Callie smiles at me, her lips were so red from her lipstick and red lipstick on a woman is one of my many turn-ons. I start to blush as I think of all the naughty things I can do with her lips.

Callie waves in front of my face, "Arizona, are you there? Well, anyways, thanks, are you new here? I haven't seen you before…"

"Umm, yea, I am, I'm from…Texas!"

"Oh cool, I'll see you around, Arizona from Texas," giving me a smile that created a million butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

But before I can reply, she walks away from me and I still stand there, dumbfounded. I turn around and I notice that Mark and Addy are leaning on a wall, giggling at me.  
"What?" I say.  
Mark says, "Oh nothing, but by the color of your face, it was more than nothing."

Addy smirks and tries to make me feel better, "Zona, she WAS pretty hot. So don't even worry about it."

Being 117 years old, I've gained lots of experience with girls but that moment with Callie, all of my experience vanished. And at the moment that I caught her, I smelled her. She smelled like nothing I've ever encountered. She was different.

As Mark, Addy, and I arrived at the Front Office, they handed us our school schedule and locker numbers. It turns out that we have 3 periods together but Mark and Addy surprisingly have all their classes together. I turn to question Mark, but I realized that it was his doing. He had compelled to assign them the same classes. I was kind of pissed but Mark told me that he was worried that Addy might leave him; he feared that she might have grown bored of him. So I let it slide this time.

We head towards our English class and as I entered the room, I smelled her. Her scent was intoxicating, more addicting than I remembered. I smile at her, giving her the Arizona-dimple and I guess it worked because she turned red and faced her friend and started talking. , the English teacher, announces of our new arrival.  
"CLASS SETTLE DOWN! We have new students this year, I know that we don't get new students very often but make them feel welcomed."

After his suspenseful speech, the class starts to talk again, and he turns to us and says,  
"Mark and Addison, you guys can sit on the last two tables on my left side. Arizona, you can sit next to Calliope Torres, the last table to my right side."

Calliope Torres, huh, well I guess my luck just seems getting better and better.  
When I sit next to Calliope, I start to smell her, I couldn't resist. Before I knew it, my nose was near her shoulder. She was facing the other direction and didn't notice but Mark and Addy did. They were laughing their asses off but I give them my death glare.

After 20 minutes into Webber's lecture, I realize that Calliope isn't looking at me. Because I had a power of seduction and mind control, I can practically control anyone I pleased, even Derek, but on Calliope it wasn't working. I couldn't even read her mind. This was frustrating me and so I decided to touch her, maybe my special powers will kick in then, but it didn't work, instead she faced me with a questioning look.  
"Sorry, there was a little bug on your arm and it was kind of bothering me."  
"Oh, well thanks again, as much as I'd like to get to know you, Webber is the strictest English teacher in the school so I'll talk to you later, alright?" giving me that smile again. I nod to her response and faced Webber.

Calliope Torres was really different and I don't know if this is a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Callie's POV

My morning started off well, I woke up with my usual grouchy attitude and started to get ready for school. I was finally a junior at Seattle Grace High School. Just one more year and I'm out of this hell hole. My parents have been avoiding me since they found out of my new tastes. Being a daughter of a very Catholic family didn't give much space to be a lesbian but it's who I am. I head towards the kitchen table and I see that my mom has left me some breakfast and a note saying that she is grocery shopping. I knew that it was a bunch of bullshit, but I didn't want to start the day off with a crappy attitude. I look at the clock and I notice that I'm going to be late to school, so I shout out to my younger sister, Aria.  
"ARIA TORRES, HURRY THE FUCK UP OR YOU'RE WALKING TO SCHOOL!"  
"Jeez! If mom and dad were here, they'll kick your ass" Aria protested

"Well they aren't so hurry up, you freshman."

By the time that we arrive at school, the bell had just rang. I start running towards my class room and I bump into this blonde. My papers and books fly out of my arms and I'm about to fall until she catches me into her arm. I'm surprised that she caught me considering her height, I guess she's stronger than I thought. I look up to her face and realize that she has the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen and the cutest dimples that I've ever seen. I can feel myself blush but my hair covers the way. She lifts me up and introduces herself. I go on automatic and introduce myself, pick up my papers, and walk directly to class. I didn't even give Arizona from Texas time to reply to anything. But this year was going to be my year. I can't get distracted because I needed this soccer scholarship, so I have to work my butt off during junior year. I'm finally Varsity Captain and I can't allow a very cute blonde named Arizona distract me, I just can't.

As I enter Webber's English class I spot my girlfriend, Erica, blonde, green eyes, dimples on right cheek, and very tall. She's the Varsity Basketball Captain and her height got her to that position. I was going to break up with her this summer but I needed someone who can fulfill my needs, sexually, and Erica was always there. Today was the day that I was going to break up with her, I had too because she told me she loved me but I replied with a kiss, hopefully distracting her. I didn't love her, I just liked her. I take a seat next to her and we start talking until I notice a familiar blonde from earlier. Arizona. She spots me in the class and gives me her dimpled smile. I blush tremendously and look away before she notices. I face Erica and start talking,  
I whisper to her ear seductively, "Hey babe, are you busy during lunch? I really want to talk."

I notice that she quickly hitches her breathing, I feel bad using my sexy voice but it was the only to get her attention. She whispers back,  
"Lunch? Okay, babe. I want to take you real bad in the stall today and show you what you missed during the last 2 weeks of summer."

I quickly get butterflies in my tummy but I have to remember that this is a break up, not sex time. Even though I really, REALLY, wanted sex time.

Within the 20 minutes of Webber's lecture, I feel Arizona touching my shoulder.

"Sorry, there was a little bug on your arm and it was kind of bothering me."

"Oh, well thanks again, as much as I'd like to get to know you, Webber is the strictest English teacher in the school so I'll talk to you later, alright?" as I give her my best smile.  
She nods back at me and faces Webber.  
Arizona from Texas was different and I don't know if this is a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Arizona's POV

Finally, the bell rang. As I walk out of my class and head to the lunch area, all the girls and boys start to stare at me. Mark asks, "Zona…why is your seduction power on? You're making all the little boys and girls wet their pants!"

"I was trying to seduce Callie earlier but it wouldn't work and I don't know why..she's really sexy and I just love how her hair falls and the way she smiles…and.."  
Addy butts in, "Wait, she didn't fall for the Arizona power?"

"I guess it's about time I tell Zona the truth" Mark says with guilt.  
"What truth?" I ask  
As soon as Mark was about to answer I bump into the Latina goddess. I pushed my body on top of hers, pinning her against the lockers with her arms around my waist and my arms at the sides of her head. I can feel her breathing change and the warmness of her belly to mine.  
"Uhh..uhh…Calliope..I mean Callie. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking and…." As I start to stutter. My face was so close to hers, and I can smell her. God, she smells incredible, like my own personal juice. Maybe if I just taste her a bit…NO ARIZONA, STOP. YOUR FANGS WILL SHOW. I'm quickly drawn out by the Latina's beautiful voice.

"We have to stop meeting like this Arizona from Texas and if you don't mind, can you stop pinning me against the locker? My girlfriend is getting a little mad.. and how did you know my name was Calliope?"  
GIRLFRIEND? Callie's gay? My day can't get any better than this.

Erica shouts, "Get off my girlfriend before I break your face shit stick."

I immediately jump off Calliope giving her my signature smile and then face her girlfriend.

"Don't tell me what to do and for your information, you shouldn't really be worried about my face you should be worried about yours. Looks like you need a doctor for your face and you're in luck cause my dad's one." I say with confidence. Something about her just makes me want to kill her but I can't let my monster side get to me. C'mon Arizona, she's only human. She can't do shit to you.

"Okay ladies, let's break it off. Arizona let's go, and sorry Callie. By the way, my name is Mark, Arizona's older brother and this is my umm…cousin Addison. It's nice to meet both of you but the bell just rang. So we'll see you around." Mark says. Thank god Mark and Addison were there, I would've let my anger get the best of me. Since sleep wasn't on my side lately, I've been edgy. I needed blood, now.

My anxiety for blood has decreased. My math class was boring enough to make me calmer and by the looks of this class, it made Addison fall asleep. I soon remembered what Mark said earlier about the truth. I face him and I was about to open my mouth to ask and he suddenly says "The reason why Callie won't fall for your powers is that she's meant to be yours. Derek explained this to me when I fell for Addison. He said that the only good thing about being a vampire is you know who your true love is, as Meredith is for him. You won't know when they come in your life but when they do, you'll know because you're powers won't work on them. I tried reading Addison's mind, although I don't have seduction powers like, I was able to use the Mark-charm on her and it worked because it was me, not my vampire powers. And after you find your true love, you make her yours by marking her. You know how vampires are very territorial these days. And you'll definitely know that she's your true love by the way she smells. We usually smell blood and emotions but when you smell your true love it smells amazing, like a fragrant you can't stop smelling, it's highly addictive."

I nod at him. I finally understand why I'm so addicted to Callie. She was perfect, the way she smelled and smiled. She was perfect for me.  
"Mark, thanks for telling me, I was so confused. Wait, why do you think Addison might leave you if you know she's in love with you?"  
"HAHA, about that, I was just kidding with you, Addy got mad at me for not taking her to the movies to watch Twilight. I mean, seriously, Twilight? They practically wrote our lives out except for the sparkly shit, who the fuck sparkles? True vampires burn in the sun."

I laugh a little too loud at his comment and the math teacher turns around and asks  
"Robbins, anything I should be worried about back there?"  
"No, sorry." giving the Mr. O'Malley my apologetic smile.

The teacher turns around and nods his head. The bell finally rings and it's time to go home. This was quite a first day of school. Mark wakes up Addison and we all head towards my car. As we start walking through the parking lot we pass by the soccer field, there, I see my Calliope running in her navy blue uniform kicking the soccer ball hard and I paid no attention to it until it hits my face and I fall to the ground.

I'm laying there and I open my eyes, Calliope is staring down on me calling to me  
"Arizona! Arizona! Are you alright? I'm so sorry, we really have to stop meeting like this." She says with a smile.  
"I'm alright, I just have to be more careful next time." I say to her while pinching my nose and attempting to wink at her but failing.

I pretend that my face is in pain, but it healed the moment I fell to the ground. One of the many pros of being a vampire but she doesn't know what I am so I have to play along and so do Mark and Addy.

"Jeez, Blondie, you really need to watch where you're going" he says to me with a smirk.

Addy quickly lifts me up and practically the whole soccer team is here. They all seem fit and hot, by this time I would pick one up with my power but all I see right now is Calliope, smiling at me, knowing that I can stand up and walk properly.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Calliope and we should really stop meeting like this. It's getting me in lots of trouble."

I soon walk to my car and I turn around to see Calliope turning back as well and we give each other smiles.

Calliope Torres, the love of my life, huh? I hope your right universe, she better be the one.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Callie's POV

After my little soccer incident with Arizona, everyone went back to the playing field except for Christina, my best friend.  
"What was all THAT about?" Christina asks.

"She's the new girl, she's from Texas, her name's Arizona. Her older brother, the brunette one is Mark and the red head is Addison, their cousin." I explain.  
"Who's their cousin?" Erica asks as she comes from my back and carries me giving me small kisses on my neck.  
"Oh jeez, I'll see you later Callie or should I say _Calliope_." Christina says.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing, I had another incident with Arizona earlier.."  
"What the fuck did that bitch do? I'll hunt her down and I'll.."  
Before she says anything I quickly kiss her. My arms go around her neck and her hands are on my hips, slowly reaching for my ass. Erica always said she loved my ass and has to touch it everyday during our make out sessions. My coach, Izzy, blows the whistle at us and we soon detach. When she's about to leave I grab her hand  
"Hey, can you come over tonight, we really need to talk it's important.."  
"Yeah, sure babe. And I really wanted that quickie in the bathroom but that stupid Dakota had to ruin everything. Maybe we can continue later?"  
"Her name's Arizona and I was feeling more of a pizza and movie thing" I say, before she suspects that she's going to get some.  
"Oh, alright. I'll bring the pizza" she says with a half-hearted smile.

Because of the locker incident, I wasn't able to bring Erica to the bathroom and talk to her, but maybe it was for the best. A breakup in the restroom kind of sucks, but I'm so tired of her. I hate how she makes me feel in public, she always has to show off. Tonight is the night I gain freedom.

It's after 6 and my parents are away for a family emergency in Miami, thank god. I didn't want to deal with them while Erica was her. I'm drying my hair with a towel and get dressed in some booty shorts and a Seattle Grace High School long sleeve. The doorbell rings multiple times and I run down to get it, Erica is standing there, with an expression of lust and immediately puts her lips to mine. I hear the pizza box drop on my front porch. She pins me to the door the minute she closes it and starts to rub my navel, my weak point. Without realizing it, I hug Erica with my legs tightly and start our heavy make-out session. We were soon interrupted by my younger sister Aria. Erica looks at her with a serious glare of hate, but I take her face and place small kisses on her face and she lets go of me, allowing Aria to run to her room. I take her hand and lead her to the coach and we just sit there in silence. Before I open my mouth, Erica blurts out, "I cheated on you."

I look at her, surprised, I didn't know what to feel but all I can build up was the strength to tell her to get the fuck out of my house.  
"Baby, I'm so sorry but it meant nothing, I needed someone and you weren't there because you were training for you soccer season and you're all I need. I don't want anybody else. Please, talk to me."

"Erica, please, just get out, you're making this harder than what it should be."  
"NO! I'm not getting out! I'm staying here with my girlfriend and talking this out!"  
"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! YOU WERE HORNY, I WAS BUSY. You know, you're so selfish. Everything I did was for you. I followed you around like a sick puppy and one day you just fucked another girl CAUSE I WAS BUSY? I gave myself to you almost everyday this whole summer and for two weeks that I was busy, you cheated on me? Erica, we're over. I don't want this. I'm not a sex slave. Just get the fuck out of my house."  
I slam the door at her face and I stand there, filled with anger but surprised that I was actually crying. I knew that she would eventually cheat on me, she had the popularity of being a player so I mentally prepared myself, but this feeling was nothing compared to what I expected.

I walk up to my room and lay on bed, crying myself to sleep. I feel as if someone's watching me but when I look up no one's there, maybe I was just imagining things. I soon fall asleep and hope tomorrow is a better day once I see Arizona's smile..


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Arizona's POV

Once I got home from school I couldn't stop thinking about Callie. Everything in my mind was about Callie. And apparently it showed through my face cause I kept day dreaming about the naughty stuff I would do to her. How I would eat her out and fuck her every night for the rest of my life. Every time I would think all this naughty stuff my fangs started to show and my eyes turned from a deep ocean blue to a pitch black color, showing my vampire traits. Everyone in the house noticed and would always giggle. Mark and Addy had told Meredith and Derek about my encounter with Callie. Within one day, I was a falling hard for Callie. I didn't know anything about her but it felt like I already knew her. Derek noticed my attention span during "dinner" time. We were out on the woods, waiting for our daily meals to run in. Derek took me aside and said,  
"So I heard that you found your 'one', feels different doesn't it? It feels like she can't get out of your head?"

I nod quickly to his comment.

"Hahahaha, that's true love Arizona, but promise me one thing, don't ever tell her your fear because it will force her to run away and if she is the love of your life, she would accept that fear. So be careful and don't fall too hard for this Callie." He says with a smile.

My fear? That's right. When I barely turned into a vampire I couldn't control myself. I didn't want to live with Derek just yet and so I travelled everywhere, leaving a trail of dead corpses everywhere I went. Until I met Joanne, I thought she was the love of my life. She really changed who I was and started to make myself who I really was. But one day, I came back home early from my current job as a writer and I went to our room and when I opened the door I saw my mechanic on top of her. I was so angry and at that moment, I blacked out. When I woke up both Joanne and the mechanic were dead with their blood all over me. My biggest fear was being cheated on, it just hurt so much. After that incident, I promised myself that I would control my hunger and be alone forever so I won't anyone else again. I soon lived with Derek, Meredith, and Mark who helped me overcome my fear but I knew it was a deep scar that would take time to heal.

After our meal I decided to take a stroll around the forest. Even though it was dark, I just wanted to absorb all the nature; it was beautiful, with the moon shining so brightly. I would take Callie here one day. As I kept walking I noticed I was no longer in the forest but in the suburbs. I was stopped at my tracks when I saw Erica at someone's front door, with my super hearing I heard her on the phone talking to a girl,  
"Hey Ashley, yea, I'll be there like in 30 minutes. Yea, I'm with my girlfriend right now. No baby, I love you more. Don't worry, when I'm with her all I think about is you. I love you too. I gotta go, bye."

I was just so mad at her, Callie didn't deserve this. Callie was perfect and that bitch didn't deserve her. I was about to run to Erica and kill her but Callie opened her door. Oh god, she looked so sexy. She had booty shorts on that hugged her ass so tightly and a Seattle Grace High School long sleeve that just fitted her so well, making her boobs pop out. Erica was so lucky and the Latina didn't even know what a scumbag Erica was. I used my super hearing to hear what's going on in her house. I heard them making out so I tried to skip that part, I couldn't stand hearing that. But after 10 minutes I tuned in again, Callie was shouting at Erica telling her to get out of the house and so she did. Erica, that bitch, told Callie that she cheated on her, I would be killing Erica right now but I had to make sure Callie was okay. I slowly climbed her house and found where her room was. Her window was unlocked and I just stood there watching her cry. I wished that I can make her feel better and hug her but I couldn't. She wasn't mine, yet. Callie lifted her head and I zoomed out of her room as soon as possible and went home.

I went to bed with so much anger but once I thought of Callie's smile, I fell asleep. I woke up with the annoying sound of my alarm and quickly dressed up for soon and when I say quickly, as in 2 minutes, also one of the perks of being a vampire. Mark drove to school today; Addy and him were making googly eyes at each other. I just sat there with jealousy. The minute we arrived at school I almost ran to our English class. We were a bit early and I just sat there waiting for Callie to come. She came in right when the bell rang and I was so glad except she didn't look so happy. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red and walked slowly to her desk. Erica wasn't at school today and I took this chance to talk to her.  
"Hey Calliope, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm great. Have you gotten the tour of the school? I'll show you around if you want? And is your face okay from yesterday? It was a total accident."  
"You sure do ask a lot of questions. But yes, I would like a tour of the school. This place looks great and I haven't had a chance to explore it. Oh, and my face? My nose still hurts a bit but nothing I can't handle" sending her a wink.

I realize that Callie blushes and smiles. It feels good to see her smile, it brings butterflies to my stomach. When the bell rings Calliope turns to me and says,  
"Are you free during lunch? Maybe I'll show you around.."

"Lunch? Sure. Perfect. I don't want to get lost and stuff. This school is so big and it looks so great. A tour during lunch? Sounds super perfect."  
Callie starts to laugh, "Arizona you're rambling. It's cute. And I never got your last name, what is it? It better not be Dakota or something"

"Robbins. Arizona Robbins." I say too confidently  
She starts to stand near my personal space. I can smell her scent. And I close my eyes.  
"Robbins, huh? Rolls right off the tongue" as she whispers near my ear.

She slowly walks away and I was left standing dumbfounded again, while Mark and Addy giggle at me. I'm not embarrassed by it cause she was so sexy. The way she whispered into my ear just gave me chills through out my body. I could not wait till lunch time.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Callie's POV

I can't believe I just did that. I walked out of Webber's class in shock. I just whispered in Arizona's ear, using my very sexy voice. I don't even know her, all I know is that her name is Arizona Robbins, her brother is Mark and their cousin is Addison. Strangely, I noticed that Arizona and Mark hardly look a like, well that doesn't matter. Family is family.

The rest of the morning passed by like a breeze. I was glad Erica wasn't here, she's probably fucking some other girl right now. But whatever, I'm interested in Arizona at this point. I just feel so much better around her and the way she looks at me makes me feel like I'm worth it. I know it's only the second day of school but I feel like I've known her my whole life.

When lunch came, I waited for Arizona near the lunch tables. I saw her walking with Mark and Addison and found my eyes with hers. They were so blue but in a second there, they turned a bit dark black, probably the lighting or something. I walk up to her  
"Hey Arizona, ready for that tour?"  
"Hey yourself Calliope, and yes I'm ready for my tour. Bye Mark! Bye Addy!"

We walk around school and I show her the auditorium, computer class, art class, mechanics class, and everything else. The whole time we were walking I could feel her eyes on me. Her deep blue orbs were burning a hole through my clothing, but I didn't mind.  
"So Arizona, what brings you to Seattle?"

We start heading to a bench behind the Science building.  
"My family needed a change, Texas was getting to boring. My soccer team wasn't getting any better. Football wasn't interesting Mark anymore. And Addy was just bored with school."  
"Addison lives with you? What about her parents?"  
"Her parents? Oh, her parents…well they died when she was 10 so she's lived with us ever since."  
"Well, it's great that you guys accept her like a sister. And I didn't know you played soccer.." by this time I can feel that Arizona is within my personal space. I can feel my heart beating faster and my breathing changing.

"Soccer is my passion. You know, before I got hit in the face I saw you practicing, you looked pretty intense out there." Her mouth was near mines and almost touching until I hear a familiar voice shouting at us.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?" Erica shouts.  
"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, so leave me and Arizona alone."

Arizona stands up, "Just listen to Calliope, let's not cause any trouble here, alright?" as she's standing tall, face to face with Erica.

Erica walks away but bumps with Arizona's shoulder, and in an instant all hell broke loose. Arizona grabbed Erica by the hair and punched her in the face. She fell on the floor passed out. I ran to her and grabbed her face trying to wake her up. I look up to Arizona and saw a remorse face. Erica was trying to say something so I look down on her but I soon realized that Erica deserved it. I turned my head to Arizona but she was gone and I was left with a bloody Erica on my lap.

The rest of this week Arizona ignored me and I ignored Erica. I didn't know why she was ignoring me, she didn't do anything wrong, she was defending my honor and Erica deserved it. However, Erica thought that we were still together, she calls every night and I just ignore her. At this point I'm so frustrated, so I decide to take a run. I know its pretty dark out, but I needed this. As I was running I didn't realize that a car was heading towards my way, I look up like a deer with headlights, I close my eyes and waiting to take in the pain but it doesn't. I open my eyes and Arizona is holding me, her eyes pitch black but her face looks different, not like her soft face. The car was pushed to a pole. Before I knew it, I passed out and woke up in my bed the following morning.

"What the fuck…I was running outside and then there was a car and ARIZONA!" I scream out.

I jump when I hear my door open.  
"Hey big sis, how's it going? Your friend Arizona dropped you off. She said you fainted on the sidewalk and you looked a little dehydrated. You're lucky she was passing by, or else something bad would've happened to you." Aria said.  
"I fainted on the sidewalk? Well I should be more careful. The homophobes aren't home right?"  
"Nope, they're still in Miami" Aria said too happily.

"Okay, I'll be gone for the day, I have plans."

"Okay, REMEMBER TO DRINK WATER!" Aria shouts as she walks out the door.

I quickly get out of bed and I get my laptop. I search up an Arizona Robbins but nothing pops up. Well that's weird. I shut it off and I dress in dark skinny jeans and pink sweat shirt. I needed to talk to Arizona and answer some questions. Before I open the door and I remembered that Arizona mentioned that her dad worked at Seattle Grace Hospital. Perfect, I'll go over there and ask where Arizona is and finally get my answers.

When I enter the hospital, I spot Mark, Addison, and another blonde haired woman having a serious conversation. They look up and they notice that I'm there. I walk to Mark  
"Hey Mark and Addison, do you guys know where Arizona is? I really need to talk to her.."  
They both look at me in a blank expression. The blonde haired woman soon introduced herself to fill in the awkward silence,

"Hi, my name is Meredith. Arizona's mom. Arizona is at her dad's office, c'mon, I'll take you."

"So, you're a doctor too?"  
"Yup, I am. I actually met Derek when he was an attending and I was an intern, haha crazy times. Well here we are, just knock before you go in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Robbins." I say with a gentle smile.

I saw the door and it says, Chief of Surgeon Derek Shepherd Robbins. I knock slowly and a tall man opens the door, behind the man I see Arizona sitting there, not willing to look at me.

"Hello, you must be Callie Torres, my name is Derek Robbins, please come into my office"  
"Hi Mr. Robbins" then I walk into his office.

It's surrounded by pictures of Arizona, Mark, Addison, and Mrs. Robbins. I take a seat on the coach, opposite from Arizona. Before I speak, Arizona starts talking,  
"Hey Calliope, are you feeling better? You fainted on the sidewalk.."  
"Cut the bullshit Arizona, I didn't faint, I almost died and you saved me. How was that even possible? The car was coming so fast and you stopped with a blink of an eye."  
"Calliope, I don't know what you're talk-.."

"Arizona, just tell her." Mr. Robbins says with a stern voice.

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"Calliope, there are things in this world that you may not understand but it just happens, so don't freak out on me when I tell you this, okay? Just listen to me and then say what you need to say at the end." Arizona says.

I sit on the couch, a bit worried.

The Robbins family soon enters the Chief Surgeon's office as well.  
What was happening here? Why is everyone so serious?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Arizona's POV

I smelled Calliope the minute she came in the hospital. My eyes turned pitch black for one second and Derek noticed. She came into his office and all I wanted to do was kiss her in front of everybody and fuck her on the couch. My vampire instincts were going wild because of her and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to tell Calliope of my true kind. If she is the 'one' she will try to accept me but if she doesn't I'm going to have to stay away. But apparently during this week I couldn't stay away from her. I felt like I always had to be near her and protect her. I followed her everywhere this past week, I hid in the shadows so that she wouldn't see me but she felt like someone was always watching her. And last night, I don't regret anything at all. Derek was pretty mad at me for exposing myself to Calliope, but if I didn't stop that car, she would've died right in front of my eyes.

During that night I noticed that Calliope was stressed, I knew it was because of me, she gained feelings for me that she didn't understand but I did. The 'true love' shit was getting to her body, it wasn't something we could control. She soon stepped out of her front porch and started running, after a while she zoned out and didn't realize that there was a car going 80 mph heading her direction.

"C'mon Calliope stay on the sidewalk, notice the car in front of you" I whisper to myself.  
I was gripping the roof tile where I squatted, I had to do something, Calliope was going to die and so I did it. I stopped the car with one hand, grabbed Calliope and protected her from that drunk ass driver. I knew that my vampire side was showing, pitch black eyes with a transformed face of a hunter, the side that I hated most about myself. I looked at myself as a monster but at this very moment, I was able to save her and I don't regret it at all.

After saving her, I went back to her house, her little sister answered the door,  
"Hello, oh my god, CALLIE! WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked worryingly

"I was passing by and I saw that she fainted on the sidewalk, she looks dehydrated"

"Thank you so much, can you come in and bring her to her room?"

She invited me inside, awesome, I don't have to compel her or anything. I lay Calliope on her bed, I look at her room, dark purple wall covered with music posters, pictures of her friends, and a massive book collection. Before I leave I lean towards Calliope, I smell her and whisper in her ear, "Calliope, live for me and I'll be forever yours"

I head down stairs and take my leave, when I step outside my 'family' is there. Derek giving me a disapproving nod while Meredith, Mark, and Addy smirk at my heroic stunt. By the looks of Derek, I was in deep shit.

The next morning, Derek called me to his office, I knew he was going to lecture me about saving Calliope but I don't care, as long as she lives and it was my fault she almost died, if I had just told her the truth before then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I'm sitting on his couch, Derek is pacing around his office, putting his hand on his chin. He was mad at me and his vampire features were starting to show

"How can you do this Arizona? What were you thinking? It wasn't your place to save her!"

"Wasn't my place to save her? SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY TRUE LOVE DEREK! I'M NOT LOSING HER AND I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO KEEP HER ALIVE. I don't regret what I did, she's alive and.."

At that moment, I smelled her, she was here in the hospital and heading towards Derek's office.

Derek let her in, I couldn't look at her, I was to flustered with all my naughty thoughts. I felt her sit on the opposite side of the couch and I knew she was going to ask. I had to stop her but she knew I was lying

"Hey Calliope, are you feeling better? You fainted on the sidewalk.."

"Cut the bullshit Arizona, I didn't faint, I almost died and you saved me. How was that even possible? The car was coming so fast and you stopped with a blink of an eye."

I try to act innocently, "Calliope, I don't know what you're talk-.."

"Arizona, just tell her." Derek says sternly

"Tell me what?"

I sigh deeply, this was it, I'm going to tell her

"Calliope, there are things in this world that you may not understand but it just happens, so don't freak out on me when I tell you this, okay? Just listen to me and then say what you need to say at the end."

Soon, Mark, Addy, and Meredith come in. This was a serious matter because we don't like to expose our kind. It just led to more trouble with humans and everyone else.

"Last night I was able to save you because I'm a vampire. We're all vampires. We aren't related, we grouped together because Derek turned us. Mark, Addison, and I aren't related in anyway, Mark and Addison are together, Derek and Meredith are married, and I'm by myself. Please don't be scared, Calliope"

There was an awkward silence, Calliope looked surprised.  
"You guys are vampires? Are you guys crazy? Vampires don't exist! I'm leaving, you and your family can stay the hell away from me!" as she screams before she leaves.

I just sit there, disappointedly, I knew it would take some time, but Callie didn't believe what I was and for the next 3 weeks she avoided me. During Webber's class she wouldn't dare look at me, Addy, Mark, or Erica. I felt so guilty, I had to talk to her and the only way to do that was to join the soccer.

I heard that they were having tryouts and this was my time to shine. I've been playing soccer since I was 57, so this should be a breeze.

During the tryouts I see Calliope, in her navy blue soccer out fit. Her shorts rolled up, hugging her ass so tightly with her shirt tucked in her shorts that matched with high socks and black soccer shoes. Her hair was tied to a high pony tail. She was just so perfect, I had to make the team, and I needed to talk to her.

After a while, Calliope notices me, she tries to ignore me but she knows she can't. I test her by flirting with this Teddy girl who is also trying out. I didn't even have to use my powers and she all over me, touching my arms and shoulders. I glance over to Calliope and I feel that she is jealous; I realize that she's getting mad so I walk away from Teddy and start heading her way.

"Hi Calliope, can we please talk after tryouts?"  
"CALLIOPE? HAHAHAH!" her Asian friend bursts out while laughing

"Shut up Yang. After tryouts? Umm I'm kind of busy.." she replies

"Busy? Callie, you've been moping around for 3 weeks and Blondie, she's not busy after tryouts. And with that I'm going to score some goals, see you later bitchesss." Yang says

I look at Calliope and I realize that she's blushing hard, and replies

"Well according to Yang, I'm free, so after tryouts, we'll talk. Okay?"

"After tryouts. I'll see you later." Giving her my dimple smile.

Tryouts pass by with ease. I impressed everyone and by the looks of it, Coach Izzy was impressed as well, she talked to me after tryouts  
"Arizona, is it? My name is Izzy but call me Coach. I saw how you were playing out there, you should be on Varsity, with skills like that, we can finally win CIF. If you want, Varsity has after school practice everyday from 3-7, if you come, maybe I'll let you on the team. Only if you're as dedicated as you were out there on the field today. See you around."

I knew that I was going to do well and I was excited cause I was able to see Callie everyday afterschool for 4 hours. I waited by my car for Callie, she was really taking forever in the locker room. She was the last one to come out, I looked at her and she looked at me. She slowly walked up to me and said

"So, Coach Izzy likes you! That's good. I didn't know you were this good, Arizona."  
"Look Calliope.." I say pleadingly

"Just stop Arizona."  
"Stop what?"

"YOU! Everything you do makes me want to jump you and kiss you. For the past 3 weeks I've been trying to forget about you and ignore what you told me but I just can't. You invade my mind every single minute of every single day. And today when I saw you flirting with that Teddy, I was overcome by jealousy. I wanted to slap that bitch in the face. So, just stop Arizona." She finally admits.

I was standing in the parking lot with complete awe; she couldn't stop thinking about me? I saw that she was turning around and started to walk away and I did what shocked me most. I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into me. I whisper to her mouth

"I can't stop thinking about you Calliope Torres. I think about you everyday, they way you walk, breathe, and smile, it's all perfect. Just give me a chance to explain everything and show you everything. I need you to understand why you drive me crazy everyday.."

With that I kiss Calliope. My arms are around her neck, she drops her soccer bag and holds my waist, kissing me in return. The kiss gets deeper as she opens her mouth for me. Our tongue start to become fluid with each other. I start touching her sides and stomach, I can feel her moaning at the back of her throat and I smile into the kiss. I slowly lead my hands to her ass, something that I've wanted to touch since day one. I squeeze her ass and before I knew it, I was carrying Calliope, her legs were wrapped tightly around my waist and I place her to the hood of my car. We break apart momentarily. She looks at my face, I know that my vampire features are showing and she just starts to place little kisses on my face and neck and whispers into my ear,  
"So you're a vampire, huh? I can deal with that."

I felt my face turn red furiously and kissed her back immediately. Calliope and I were making out on the hood of my car for about 15 more minutes until I realized that I needed to explain everything. It took all my power to pull away and I said,  
"We need to talk Calliope."

With that I let her stand on her feet and lead her into my car.

"I'll drop you back here at school later so you can drive your car back home. I just really need to show you something." I explain

She nods and we get into my black Camaro and drive to my house. I see that she starts to look worried as we drive into the forest, I take her hand and intertwine with mine and smile at her. We soon arrive at my house, I get out of the car and zoom to her door and opens her door

"And they said chivalry was dead" Calliope says jokingly.

We go inside and see that everyone is in the kitchen, just talking. They all face Calliope and me and see that are hands are together and smile. They just nod their heads and giggle to each other. I eagerly take Calliope to my room. My room is bigger compared to everyone else; I won it with an intense rock-paper-scissors duel with Mark and Derek. I have a plain room, white wall, with a huge bed, a small table on the side and an endless amount of books on my book shelf. I look at Calliope and realize that she was shocked.  
"What were you expecting? A dungeon? Hahaha" I say

"Well I kind of did but by the looks of this, it's a high class dungeon." She replies with her thousand watt smile.

I show her to the couch and we just sit there. I had to tell her the truth, she deserved it, and I wanted her to understand why we're crazy about each other. I open my mouth to explain but before I do I hear Calliope speak up

"I didn't think vampires were real. I thought they were fake, like a fantasy. After the Twilight and Vampire Diaries phase, I totally believed that you guys didn't exist, there was no possible way. But when I look at you, I don't know what to believe. It's like you're a regular person with super powers and I don't know what to do or…"

I face her and kiss her softly and I start to explain

"Calliope, I turned into a vampire 100 years ago, so I'm technically 117. I was supposed to die but Derek saved me. He saw that I had a lot to give to the world and so he turned me. At first it wasn't the best idea for me but I grew accustomed to it. And no, I don't kill, I just take the necessary amount. I can control myself usually, but when I'm around you it feels like my vampire sense are heightened. Everything I feel is about you and you know why? It's because you're supposed to be my true love"

I heard her breath change pace and I continue

"You can't stop thinking about me because we're meant to be together. My powers are futile against you, I can't compel you, seduce you, or read your mind and it scares me to not know what you think because I need to know. I want to know how you feel and it's the first time in 100 years that I'm scared of someone. So Calliope, please tell me, what are you thinking?"

Before she answers she kisses me deeply, and says in a seductive way

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Arizona Robbins"

God, the way she talks and breathes can just kill me. In that moment I was so turned on that my vampire side appeared, I carried her in one swift motion and placed her on the bed. I was on top of her kissing her like I couldn't get enough. I wanted to taste her blood, so badly, I just had too. As my fangs were about to show, I threw my self back. I was so close of biting her.  
"Arizona! What's wrong?" she asks curiously

"I can't break, I'm so sorry Calliope, and I'll ask Mark to drive you back to your car. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

I leave my room and tell Mark to take her back to school. What have I done? It's like I can't control myself. But I have too because it's Calliope, I love her too much.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Callie's POV

What the hell just happened? We were making out on her bed. Everything was perfect, she lifted me easily and laid me on her bed then she went on top of me. Her eyes were pitch black and her fangs started to show but I didn't care, truth is, I wasn't scared of her. My arousal started to increase and our make-out session started to get intense. I felt her cold hands start to play at the bottom hem of my shirt, drawing lazy patterns on my naval and I couldn't resist, I let out a little moan. But all of a sudden she pushed herself off.

"Arizona! What's wrong?" I ask

"I can't break, I'm so sorry Calliope, and I'll ask Mark to drive you back to your car. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She replies while leaving me in her bed.  
I lay in her bed, completely stunned. What did I do wrong? I stood up from her bed start to straighten myself out and head towards her door, but before I touched her door knob I saw a picture of her on her bookshelf. She was hugging a tall brunette with gray eyes that could pierce someone in half. They were both happy, sitting on a bench, laughing in each other's arms. Arizona's hair was longer and curlier while the tall brunette had straight hair. I immediately felt this wave of jealousy over flow me, she wasn't my girl friend; I couldn't feel this way about her, I had no hold over her. All of a sudden a familiar voice shook me from my gaze.

"That was over 10 years ago, Callie."

"Oh jeez Mark, you scared the shit out of me. I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Right. So Arizona said I'll take you back to school since you left your car there."

"Yeah, thanks."

The ride back to school was filled with complete silence. I sat in the car, pondering about what I had done wrong. I replayed the memory in my head over and over again but it just brought complete arousal.

"Callie, stop thinking so hard, I can hear you from here!" Mark said jokingly.

"Why did Arizona leave? We were having an awesome make out session, like really really sexy make out session and she just ran. Do you think it's me?"

"Cal, don't worry about it. Arizona likes you too much to let you go, just give her some time to explain to you and you'll understand. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
"Thanks Mark…just tell her that I like her too, okay? I want her to know how much I care for her."

Mark nods to me and sends me a wink as I step out of Arizona's Camarro.  
I get into my car and I start to drive home, I feel empty. I drive automatically and head towards home. Everything starts to become a blur as soon as I arrive home; I slowly walk to my room and crash on my bed. I really needed to talk to Arizona about this.

The annoying sound of my alarm goes off and I sit up throwing the alarm clock on the floor. God, I hate mornings so much, why can't school start at 12? It would just make everyone's lives a whole lot easier. I take my time picking out my outfit for today; I want Arizona to know what she missed yesterday. I decide to wear skin tight black skinny jeans with the tightest red racer back tank top that stops above my belly button, showing off the v-line that I've been working hard to get since summer. A black leather jacket on top that compliments my brown boots and a pair of Ray Bans that make me look more bad ass. I let my hair do its natural wave that gives me the 'sex' hair look. Arizona was totally going to regret what she did last night.

I drive to school faster than normal which starts to worry Aria.  
"Hey sis, you wanna slow down there? This is a school zone and if you hit a kid, I'm going to run out this door."

"Oh, just shut up, Aria. I need to do something and you're lucky I give you rides to school, you could've walked here."

Aria soon shuts up and we arrive at school. I step out of my car put my hand through my hair. Wolf whistles and clapping were made as I start to walk towards Arizona who is leaning against her car with a surprised expression. I stand close to her, making sure she feels my chest and abdomen on her body, I whisper to her as huskily as I can,  
"Cat got your tongue?"  
And with that I walk backwards and head towards class. I make sure that she can see my ass by swaying it back and forth more than usual. I turn around to see if Arizona has moved from her position and see that she's frozen from the same spot. Mark and Addison are on the other side of the car laughing at Arizona.

The morning passed by quickly. Every passing period, I felt Arizona's eyes stuck on me as I walk through the hallways pretending not to care. I notice that Teddy's locker is next to mines and I start flirting with her.  
"Hey, you're Teddy right?"

"Hi, Teddy, that's my name and your name is Callie, captain of the soccer team. Extremely hot, I mean not hot. I mean you are hot..like really REALLY hot. I mean…"  
At this point Arizona is pretending not to care but I can see her fidgeting from her locker, trying to open it. I intentionally graze Teddy's arm and twirl my hair around my finger while biting my lower lip.  
"Nice to meet you too, Teddy. I heard some great stuff about you. Apparently, you're really good with what you do. I hope I can experience those skills one day."

"Uhh, I gotta go. My sexy, I mean my friend is waiting for me."

I start to giggle at her as she nervously walks away. I open my locker and it is immediately slammed closed by my best friend Christina.  
"TORRES! No soccer practice today. Izzy-bitch is sick with something so PARTY AT MY HOUSE. Everyone's invited and I'm going to get you L-A-I-D!"  
"Everyone's invited? Alright, I'll be there, I do need to get laid."

The bell rings and the halls are bustling with students again. I extend my neck over the crowd only to find Arizona missing from her locker. The sadness starts to grow in my stomach until I feel a familiar hand touching my waist and everything starts to move in slow motion.  
"You know, it isn't nice to tease a vampire, especially when you're wearing something so delectable."  
"Oh, I didn't even notice." I say nonchalantly. One of her hands is slowly rubbing my abdomen and the other slightly squeezing my ass. My arms are around her neck and I can feel her lips against my neck, breathing evenly.

"So I hear that there's a party at Yang's house, care to invite me?"

"Hmm, I don't know, you might ruin my chances of getting lucky tonight." I feel Arizona's grip suddenly get tighter. I'm still mad at her from yesterday's actions so I unwrap my arms from her neck and step away. "Maybe I'll see you there." I turn around and walk away.

The night arrives and I still haven't picked out my outfit. I wanted an outfit that would make all heads turn when I walk by. I rummage through my closet and I start to lose hope until I see something at the very back, a skin tight black dress that would barely cover my rack and ass. This was perfect. Since I wanted this night to be extra special I wore my black lacey push up bra with a black thong. This dress couldn't handle any underwear lines. I decide to leave my hair down and I was now left to choose which pair of shoes to wear. I can go with black flats or my red suede 'fuck me' heels. I'm pretty sure the choice was obvious; I needed to get laid fast.

Yang's house was loud and overflowed with people. Everybody was there, as in everybody of Seattle. All kinds of people were here, college students, high school students, druggies, hipsters, and gangsters. I walked inside and it was packed of people grinding on each other, couples making out everywhere, and Christina on top of her dinner table dancing ridiculously. It was obvious that she was drunk and by the looks of her empty vodka bottle, she was more than drunk, she was wasted. She soon realizes I'm there and decides to jump off the table, well more like fall off the table. She stands up and starts to laugh.  
"TORRES! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? LET'S GET WASTED!"  
With her remark, everyone cheered. Christina always threw the best parties and somehow the cops have never showed up nor have her parents ever found out. She was just that good.

I move towards the kitchen where all the drinks are at, I decide to start off with some beer while talking to random people. I tried to push thoughts of Arizona to the back of my mind but I just couldn't so the best way I could distract myself was to spend the night with Mr. Jack Daniels. I drink heavily and start dancing to the music. I immediately spotted Teddy, with the bottle on my hand I reach for her and wrap my arms around her neck. I sway my body against hers as she puts her arms around my waist. She turns me around to probably check out my ass as I grind it on her crotch. I use my empty hand to grab her head and push her head against my neck. I keep drinking from the bottle until I notice those familiar blue eyes on me. I can see Arizona slowly moving towards me.

"Hey Teddy, mind if I cut in?"  
"Yeah, sure, I guess, but Arizona, I think I might get lucky tonight.."  
Arizona stands her ground and faces Teddy, "You will forget about Callie Torres, She is mine. Go outside and dance with another girl."  
Teddy soon walks away without response.  
"How..? Nevermind. What do you want Arizona?" I ask.

"I can't stand it Calliope. I miss you. I know you've been teasing me the whole day and I thought I could survive it but tonight, I can't survive this. You look really sexy tonight and not being with you is driving me crazy especially since you flirted with Teddy. God, I was so jealous. Then that's when I came to you because I couldn't resist anymore then you walked away, swaying your ass so perfectly. You do know that I like your ass, right? But other than that, I needed to come tonight. I needed to feel you and I know that you're mad at me, Calliope, but please just spend the night with me?"

Without hesitation I grab Arizona in for a deep kiss. Our lips are perfect for each other; Arizona slips her tongue forward asking for entrance and I let her in, I can feel her tongue pressing against mines very eagerly. Kissing Arizona has become very addictive but I needed to pull away, I wanted to dance with her and show her what 'sexy' really means. I pull away, biting her bottom lip. She stood there dazed from our little make out session. Reality quickly sets in and the music is booming through the living room. I place the bottle of Jack Daniels on a side table and start dancing on Arizona. I swayed my ass against her crotch as hard as I can and felt her grabbing my ass. I scrunch my hair with my hands and grab her hands and place them on my stomach, encouraging her to explore while I was giving her a dance of a lifetime. She starts to grope my boobs and I moan in her ear. The way she touches me just turns me on and with her whispering naughty things in my ear didn't make the situation any better. I needed her now. I turn to face her and whisper to her ear  
"Baby, don't you think it's about time to go?"

All Arizona could muster out was, "Uh huh, sounds good."

We leave the crowded party and enter her car. I couldn't wait any longer so I start nibbling on her neck.  
"Calliope, as much as I'd love to make out with you and do things to you, we need to talk."

I try to pout, but she was right we needed to talk. I still needed answers from her.

"So let's talk. What happened Arizona? We were doing fine then all of a sudden you just left.."  
Breathing intently, she starts, "Calliope, I left because I care about you. Being a vampire, it's very hard to control yourself and being with you just makes it harder for me. When we were making out, I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't… I was about to bite you Calliope, and I don't want to hurt you. I like you too much."

"What if I want you to bite me? You told me that you don't kill; you just take the necessary amount. And I trust you enough not to kill me so…"  
"You trust me?"

I respond with smile, "Of course I do, I was just confused and I thought you didn't like me. I thought I was just some booty call or whatever."

She looks at me whole heartedly, "You will never be a booty call and when the time comes, I will take blood from you but for now, I just want to be with you."

I felt like my heart had just stopped beating, I was in love with her, but I couldn't tell her yet. She starts to drive her car and we decide to continue this at her house, I didn't want to go home drunk and face the wrath of my parents. At this time it was already 1am, I was horny and slightly drunk; she carried me to her room and started to undress. My clothes reeked of booze but she momentarily stopped and stood there staring at me. Her eyes started to turn pitch black, her fangs started to glisten from the moon light and her face was changing. I stood up and took her face to mine; kissing her like there was no tomorrow. I wanted her to understand that I wasn't scared of her, I trusted her. Pulling away from her lips, I pushed her down to her bed and stood in front of her. I'm standing with only my black lace bra and thong and red 'fuck me' heels. This was going to be a good night.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Arizona's POV

By the time we left the party it was already 1 in the morning. Calliope persuaded me to let her come over because she didn't want to face the 'wrath of her parents'. Of course I felt bad and I wanted her near me tonight. While we were driving back I couldn't stop staring at her, she was so beautiful and sexy; no words can describe how awesome she looked right now. She wore a black skin tight dress that left no imagination. It started from her very plump chest and ended right under her butt. Complimenting her outfit were red heels that completed her outfit. She woke me from my gaze

Calliope leans forward and starts to giggle, "I know you want to touch me.."

"I do want to touch you, but you're drunk and I'm not taking advantage of you." I reply confidently.

"Alright then, babe, you can look but no touching" she slurred as she started to unbuckle her seat belt. She opened her legs and started to bite her lower lip. I can smell her arousal which made me want to stop the car. Her hands traveled from her chest and slowly made it down her thighs. My throat was caught dry and I swallowed as she kept rubbing her thighs back and forth. She took her left hand to her right boob and started squeezing it. Her moans were escaping her mouth and her head was thrown back. I noticed that she had her left hand in between her legs playing with herself. Calliope was going to be the death of me; she was so sexy at this moment. I wanted to fuck her in this car right now.

Thank god that we finally made it home. She stopped playing with herself and straightened up; before she could get out of the car I zoomed to the other side of the car and lifted her up. I look at her eyes and see that it's filled with lust. I zoomed to my room and placed her on my bed. I was debating whether or not I should fuck her tonight but I agreed to myself that she was way too drunk and I wanted her to remember our first time. But first, I needed to change her out of her outfit, she smelled like booze. I slide her dress off and I'm shocked from what I see. Calliope is laying on my bed with a black lace push up bra and a black thong with red heels. I couldn't help my self, I was restraining too much already and my vampire features started to show. I can feel my face changing form and my fangs piercing through my gums. She stands up and kisses me hungrily then pushes me on my back on my bed. I reach up to touch her but get slapped on the arm.

Calliope looks straight at me and talks in a voice that I love, "You can look, but you can't touch until I say so."  
She pulls me up and leads me to a chair and makes my hands grip the handles.  
"Calliope, you're drunk. Let's just sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow, okay?"

"Arizona, just shut up and enjoy this."

As I'm sitting in my chair, Calliope starts to sway in front of me, slowly heading towards my lap. When she buckles on top of my lap she starts to grind her crotch on my legs and I can feel her wet lips gliding across me. Her arms are around my neck and making small kisses around my collar bone. I try to sneakily touch her ass but I get another slap from her. As she lifts herself from me, I start to groan. She's really good at teasing and what she does next just makes me want to stop breathing. She unclasps her bra while cover her boobs with one arm, she purposely drops her bra behind her and turns around to pick it up. When she bends to grab it, I get a full view of her ass and glistening pussy. I snapped and took her to my bed in less than a second. We looked at each other with lust and I dove in to kiss her. My tongue was seeking entrance and allowed me through without hesitation. My hands start to caress her breasts and side. Air soon became a factor and forced us to pull apart.

Breathing heavily Calliope finally says, "Just fuck me, Arizona."

With that our lips smash harder than before. She pulls away while biting my lower lip making an inaudible pop.  
"Arizonaa…" she moans into my ear.

My hands were caressing her boobs and my slowly massaging the inside of her thighs, feeling the heat between her legs gradually getting hotter. I start marking my territory around her pulse point all the way down to her collar bone while my hands were slowly teasing the outside of her wet pussy. My fingers were sliding off so easily from her folds and the taste of her skin became more addicting each time I licked or kissed it. She suddenly puts her hand in to my hair and whispers,

"Arizona Robbins, you better fuck me right now. I am tired of you teasing me, I want you to fuck me. HARD. I want you to make me sore tomorrow. If you don't, I swear to god I will do it myself. So…"

Before she finishes I take her lips into mine and kiss her as deeply as I can, her desperate plea made me plunge my fingers inside her. I start my pace slow, wanting to remember this feeling of pumping my fingers in and out of her. Her moans started to fill my room. Callie's hips started to push towards me wanting more and more by the second and I couldn't resist. I had to give her what she wanted.  
"Oh god, Arizona. You feel so good. God, just keep….just keep…" she screams while her legs are squeezing me tighter than before by the waist.

"What do you want baby? What do you want me to keep doing?"

Running out of breath she lets out, "Just keep fucking me. Oh god, that feels so good. Harder and faster baby."

I can feel her nails digging deeper on my back. By this time my pace was going fast with vampire speed, I sit her up to my lap while I lean my head on her shoulder. She places both hands on my headboard and starts to move herself up and down. I stare and listen to her making the best moans I can ever hear. Her body was perfect before my eyes, sweat glistening on her forehead, her eyes shut tight, and mouth slightly agape. With every pump she does I curl my finger at a certain spot that I noticed made her moan a little harder than usual. Her moans were getting loader and loader and her walls were starting to tighten around my fingers. I push her down on her back again and give her another kiss while I rub her clit with my thumb.

"I'm gonna come Arizonaaaaa…" she screams out as she finally releases her sexual build up.

I give her a second to calm herself down; she looks at me with a goofy smile on her face and gives me a kiss from her perfect, red luscious lips.

"You are so good at that," she finally breathes out.  
"Well I am 117 years old…"

We're cuddling from our intense sexy time. Her head is lying on my shoulder and her arms and legs are draped over my body. I can smell sex all over her and I smile as I start to hear her snore. It's a familiar snore that I can get used too. I can feel my self starting to get sleepy as well, maybe tonight I can actually sleep for the first time since….

I walk to my kitchen finding Callie cooking breakfast for me in a red apron, wearing nothing but a red apron and black heels with pancake butter all over her body. She opens her mouth to say…

Then I start to feel something across my tummy and I wake up and realize that it was a dream. I reach my arm out for Calliope only to find it empty until I hear giggling under my blanket. I lift my blanket up.

"Calliope, what are you doing?"  
As she continues to crawl down my body, giving little kisses to each spot she sees, she says, "Well, someone banged me pretty hard last night and made me pass out so I'm returning the favor.."

"Ooooh, that person is very lucky and very horny."

Before I know it, she takes a big lick of my pussy. I grab my sheets as tight as I can and arch my back by this wanting feeling.  
I can feel Calliope breathe, "Someone is very wet and very tasty," she says while taking another lick. Another shock passes through me. All I could do is moan. She continues to lick the insides of my thighs, slowly teasing me from earlier.

"Please Callie, stop teasing…" as I groan out in frustration.  
With my desperate begging, she flicks her tongue, spelling my name on my sensitive nub. Every flick made it hard for me to last longer. She was just so good at this. I slowly feel her fingers slowly inserting into me. "God, please, just fuck me," I shout as I grasped her hair with my hands. I can feel her smile to my pleas but I just couldn't take it anymore. She plunges two fingers deep inside me and sucks on my nub. She starts a pattern that has a great momentum and increases as I feel my walls clamping her two fingers.

"Callie….more…gonna come…soon!" as I struggled to tell her.

I soon felt the disappearance of her tongue and I opened my eyes to see Callie staring back at me, intently. With her husky voice she says, "I want to see you come, so come for me Arizona." I keep my stare with her as I saw stars, she kept pumping to let me ride out my orgasm.

After catching my breath, "God, you're pretty good at that.."

"I'm glad you enjoyed but we have to go school, plus my parents don't know where I am so can you drop me off at home first?"  
"Wow, I already feel like you're booty call" I teasingly said.

At that moment, she swiftly straddled me. I can feel her heat radiating on my stomach and looked at her eyes. They were so filled with passion and lust.  
"You will never be a booty call and don't ever think that." Then leans down and kisses me with me so much love and leads to a heated make out session with lots of groping.

"ARIZONA, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND TAKE CALLIE HOME. And, hi Callie, I hate to ruin your morning but we have school and we're tired of hearing you guys get all sexy." Mark shouted behind the door.  
"UUUGHHHH, Mark, I hate you so SO much right now."

Callie finds this amusing and starts moaning really loud. I stare at her with confusion and she just winked at me. Next thing I know, she's faking an orgasm and stands up with my blanket around her and opens the door.  
"Hey Mark, where's the restroom?"

Instead of replying, Mark just pointed the way.  
"uhh, did you guys just? I mean really?"

"haha Mark, you don't want to know."

As Mark left I decided to get ready and showered in Derek's shower even though being tempted by a very wet Callie in mine, we really had to go to school. When I came back to my room Callie, wearing a towel, was bending down and looking for her thong and bra.

"They're by the chair," as I pointed to the other corner of the room.

She jumps slightly and turns around, "Thanks" giving me a soft smile.

I walk towards her and hug her from behind, I slowly pull her towel down to see any injury I have caused. Before the towel goes any further, she stops me.  
"Arizona, I need you to know that I know you're afraid but I'm not. So don't get scared and run away again after I show you."

I nod hesitantly as she pulls her towel down.

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until I breathed it all out. There was nothing wrong with her, no injuries and no bruises. I look up at her and she's smiling.  
"The only injury I have is this huge hickey on my neck."

I close the distance between us and kiss her, she soon allows me into her mouth with my tongue. We make out a bit more until she pulls back, biting my lip.

"As much as I want to do this, I have to go and actually get dressed. I'll see you at school, okay? I'll have Mark drop me off"

I nod at her. God, I'm falling for her so fast, actually I already fell for her. She's so perfect. She's worth the wait of 100 years. Before I know it, I hear the front door close and Addy enters my room, smirking at me.

"What…..?"

"Nothing, school starts in 30 minutes. Oh, and you have you're I've-been-awesomely-fucked-by-Callie-Torres look. I'll meet you down stairs, love bird."  
"You better hope I'm giving you a ride, Addy!" I shout after her.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Callie's POV

As my sister and I were driving to school I was thinking of last night's events.  
"Why do you keep smiling like….OMG you got laid."

"Shut up Aria, do you wanna walk to school?"

"Yup, cause we're already here. See you later big sis, and wipe your i-just-got-laid look, it's creepy…" she shouted as she got out of the door. Oh, don't mess with me, that brat.

I step out of my car and look towards her.

"Oh fuc-.."  
"Hey Calliope." Arizona whispered into my ear. Her front is forced on my back and her arms are aligned with mines as she places them on top of the car.  
"Don't move your arms and spread your legs."

Thank god I was wearing a black mini skirt today and no underwear. What? I like to feel sexy.

She places her right arm on my right hip and grips it tightly. Her left arm is snaking towards my center and tickles the inside of my thighs. My breaths have become labored and my eyes are shut tightly.

"I love it when you're like this Calliope, it just makes me want to fuck you right here, right now."  
"then why not do it? Fuck me, right here." I moan out.  
I suddenly felt her fingers getting soaked while she slowly plays with my slit. I start moaning and she suddenly backs away. I turn around to see that her face has formed and I quickly look around to find no one there. I guess school started. Leaning half away, my lips are met with hers. My hands are in her hair and her hands are cupping my ass, which I just found out that I love her doing to me. As I start to moan she pulls away, "As much as I want to stay here, we need to go to class."

"Fineee…let's go to class. Webber will pissed so I feel like there might be some detention today.." I sigh out.  
"Baby.." as she says this, she stops and looks at me. "Um, I mean, uhh..I'm gonna go. Right. Now. That way. Over there. To webber's class." When she starts to walk away but I stop her.  
"I like how baby sounds." I smile at her.  
I take my bags and lock my car. We walk side by side in comfortable silence; I decided to be the bigger man and grabbed her hands. We interlocked our fingers and noticed that her hands were ice cold.

We finally reached Webber's class and released hands. I feel her move towards the door,  
"Wait, I want a kiss first." I whisper.  
She slowly leans in and cups my ass, "Anything for my baby."

Our kiss soon turned into a little make out session and was soon interrupted by a familiar cough. We pull apart to see Webber staring at us with a killer look.  
"LADIES, GET IN CLASS NOW. DETENTION TODAY AFTER SCHOOL," he shouts. The vein on his bald forehead looked like it was going to pop.  
We walk hand in hand inside class to see Mark and Addy laughing at us and the rest of the class asleep.  
"MARCUS AND ADDISON, DETENTION WITH THESE LADIES. Now stop wasting MY class time and sit your asses down and shut up"

I was about to talk back, probably saying something stupid but then Arizona moves her hand on top of my hand and shakes her head. Gahh, I'm falling for her so hard.

The bell for lunch finally rings. I pull my head up to see the class room bustling out the door. I make my way to the door but I'm met with some familiar lips.  
"Arizona…"

"Hi baby, I already miss you. Let's get some lunch, are you hungry..oh crap of course you're hungry. Oh my god, you look parched. Fuck fuck..." starting to ramble.  
I shush her by sucking at her pulse point. I slowly drag my tongue up to her earlobe and start nibbling on it.  
"Arizona, stop worrying. They have food here, that's why it's a cafeteria. So let's hurry up, okay babe?"

I try to walk forward but soon realize that she's just standing there, smiling goofily.  
"You called me babe…"  
"uhh well, I mean, you call me baby so I thought I'd call you babe. I mean if you don't like it.."  
"CALLIOPE! Guess I'm not the only one that rambles.."  
"Oh shut up." I say and start walking away, swaying my hips as I go.

I hear her groan and soon hugs me from the behind.  
"Calliope..ahh..do you..umm…do you want to go on a date with me for dinner? I mean, you don't have too, I just want to take you out and stuff….say something?"  
At this point, I'm just overjoyed with excitement. My smile feels like its shining through my face. I don't say anything and just nod at her.

"Okay, let's have dinner tomorrow, 8pm sharp okay? Now, let's go get some lunch, I don't want my baby to starve."

I take her hand back into mines and it feels so right. When we arrive at our spot at the cafeteria, we see Mark and Addy making out.  
"So much for cousins, huh?" I ask

"Uh, Mark, why'd you have to say I was your cousin?! Jeez, sometimes I wonder…" Addy snarling.

"Ads, no one fucking cares, besides I kinda used my power to block out what we're doing."  
"MARK!" Arizona shouts.  
"Whaaat?! I want to make out with my girlfriend."

"Anywayss, so you guys together yet?" Addy asks.

"Ahh…"  
"Addy, stop making Calliope feel uncomfortable. It's okay baby, don't worry about it" Arizona says while giving me a dimpled smile.

"So what's for lunch?"  
"You." Mark says with a serious face then Addy and Arizona start laughing.  
"Ha Ha, very funny…."

"Baby, we still eat normal human food, I mean, it's weird but it's not like it bothers us. It's like eating a salad for you and eating so much of it but you know it won't be as satisfying."

"Ohh, so you guys fake eat?"

"Well yea, we have to seem normal and besides it's not that bad. And the plus side, we never get fat or drunk" Addy explains.

"Huh, now I know why I was the only one with a hangover…"

The rest of the table laughs at me and the bell decides to cut the fun.

"Well, you kids have fun, me and Addy will have to go to stupid class with stupid people…"  
"Bye asshole" Arizona shouts.

We're walking towards my 5th period and slowly taking our time.  
"Babe, I got soccer practice after school, hopefully Coach Izzy will let you in the team. I really need a good mid-fielder on the team"

"Are you only with me cause I'm a mid-fielder?"

"Nah…more for your body…" I say while winking.  
"You are so lucky you are so sexy" whispering the last part into my lips.  
I capture her lips with a passionate kiss. She starts rubbing my back and slowly goes down. My heart loves it but my mind knows that if she grabs my ass, there's no stopping us.

I quickly grab her hands and pull away from the kiss. She knows why we had to pull away, our little make out session was getting way too heated.

"So I'll see you during practice today?" I ask

"You bet baby. But I have to go home first, I left my crap at home. I'll see you later, my teacher is gonna kill me and we already have detention. So, see you later."

"Bye babe" I say as I give her a quick peck on the lips.  
She soon walks away and I'm left standing there like a doofus.


End file.
